The objectives of the proposed work are the synthesize, purify and characterize twelve analogs of luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone containing unnatural amino acids in the 2-, 3- and/or 6- position and to submit them for biological evaluation. The analogs will be prepared in 70 mg quantities unless specified otherwise.